


Coming Out

by thedrunkenlamb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: boyf if you squint, jake is mentioned - Freeform, made on a phone so its shitty, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenlamb/pseuds/thedrunkenlamb
Summary: a vent fic based off of something that happened to me.





	Coming Out

He made a big scene out of me calling something gay. "All'a y'all always calling shit gay! Its so overused!"  
  
I swallow my fear and speak up, in a meek voice. "Is it overused if I, a gay person, call something gay?"  
  
All eyes in the room are now on me.  
  
"You're gay?" Three people speak up.  
  
"You guys didnt know Michael was gay?"  
  
I dont know who said that, all eyes are on me and I feel ashamed. I feel ashamed to be who I am. I'm shaking and I want to cry. I tune myself back in right as Jake says, "You lyin. You never liked anime girls?"  
  
I shake my head, Im so very scared. Before this, Jeremy had told me that he overheard someone say gays are disgusting. He was mad, because he wantex to shout out how they said it infront of a gay person. Who was dating his best friend.  
  
Thats what I am.  
  
Disgusting


End file.
